You Can Cry All You Want To
by QuestionableSanityFics
Summary: frank is changing schools. he is transferring to a school with a different type of student body. vampires. frank being bullied in his own school can only imagine what the vampires will think of him here. Frerard Fertile/Dom
1. Hazel Eyes

The hazel eyes stared back at the boy through the mirror, causing anger, confusion and hurt in the subtle hues of colour reflecting. Crystalline tears built up and fell, cascading down onto the porcelain countertop, splashing and raining down on the white surface around them. The boys skin swelled and discoloured into painful tints of purples and blues. The one thing he didn't understand was why he was treated like this? Why they always seeked to quell their thirst for carnage on his flesh. Sure, he was different, but wasn't he allowed to be? He couldn't comprehend why everyone saught to hurt him. Even the man he called father would take a blow at him from time to time.

He used to be grateful of one thing though. He didn't go to the school with the vampires. If humans loved to see him in pain, he could only imagine what the vampires would do to him. He would be a smudge on the floor. The key word in the first sentence being _used_ to. He could no longer feel that, as he was now being forced to change schools. His father had enrolled him in the school with the vampires. He didn't think he would survive school this time. He was just waiting for one to attack him. Bile filled his throat as he bolted for the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the cold porcelain bowl.

You may ask what had him so nervous. Well you see.

It was Frank's first day.

It was the first day of the end for little Frankie. The vampires would take one look at him and end his pointless existence. He had no idea of how they would end it. Maybe they would rip his throat out, or dismember him slowly. He wasn't sure but he knew that what ever it was it would be horrible. He hesitated before scuttling into his room to get ready. He pulled on his tight, ripped skinny jeans and misfits t-shirt before tugging on his chucks. Grabbing his Nightmare Before Christmas messenger bag, he ran out of the house before his father could get to him.

After an hour long walk he arrived outside the school. The large black iron gates loomed over him as he stared at his surroundings. The school was pristine white with perfectly trimmed hedges… was that a skeletal hand dangling out of the second story window? Shivers rocketed down Frank's spine as he forced open the gates, causing a painful screech to admit from the hinges. Stepping through he made his ascent up to the building that stood forebodingly in front of him hiding the nightmares within. Striding through the large deep red oak doors at the entrance, he tried in vain to avoid the stares directed towards him, the new kid. Those eyes tracing his every step, as he made his way to the principles office.

He arrived in the main office and walked over to the receptionist who looked to be about one hundred years old. Her skin was just plain wrinkles permanently set into a frown. Well wasn't that a warm welcoming sight lay before him. He timidly placed down his sheet of paper with his name onto the decaying desk before her and coughed as dust flew up and into his face from the surface. She raised one crinkled old hand directing him to the leather bound seats behind him. Cautiously meandering over he sat into one and felt it sink as though it were going to eat his thin frame. Jolting forward he opted to sit on the edge of the seat rather than becoming and old leather chair's breakfast. He drummed his fingers onto the arm of the chair waiting to be summoned into the principles office. Nerves clenched his stomach as time went on. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the hall and all of the eyes that had been on him. He hadn't really been looking at any of the people but he did wander if one of them had been a vampire, he had never seen one before. He wanted to, just so he had something to go off of when imagining what they would do to him.

He was yanked from his train of though we a chubby hand thudded onto his shoulder shaking his thin form slightly. Looking up the fat arm into the rounded cheery face before him he relaxed slightly in this mans presence.

"Come on in Frank" so this was the principle then. Well this made things a little better. Following the man into the room Frank let the door squeak closed behind them, before falling into another devouring leather chair. How many of these things did they have? He pondered to himself.

"Welcome to Belleview High school Frank, I am Mr. Kowosky" the principle chirped with a grin plastered to his chubby cheeks. This man kind of reminded frank of Santa. He almost fooled frank into believing that Belleview high was not a school where most of the students population met there miserable end… almost.

The principle eyed frank expectantly but soon realized that he was not going to get a word out of the timid boy. He sighed before putting his pudgy hand into the desk draw and pulling forth two slips of paper and laying them out onto the desk before frank.

"This is your Timetable and Map Frank, wouldn't want you getting lost now would we" he said with a kind smile. He knew that this boy was different, his skin pure white, so white he looked dead, and the intensity of his eyes. This boy was not what he thought he was. He would just let the boy work it out in this own time, he didn't want to scare him any more that he already was on his first day of school.

" You have a good day Frank" the principle chirped again as frank got to his feet gripping the two papers and heading out of the room. He walked past the decaying receptionist before hesitating, his hand on the golden knob of the door to the hall. He didn't want to go back out there but he knew he had to. Taking a deep encouraging breath he turned the knob and walked out. The very breath he had taken in hitched as his eyes meet those of a boy walking down the center of the hall, causing all of the humans to part to make way for his gang and him. His incredibly hazel eyes met with franks. This boy was the best thing Frank had ever seen. But at the same time a chill of fear shot through Frank at what the boy was.

A vampire.


	2. This Riddle Of Revenge

Those hazel eyes met frank's, sending shoots of excitement down his spine. How those hazel eyes vibrantly contrasted the perfect white flesh they were surrounded by. The shocking black hair stood out vividly, framing his gorgeous face. Those eyes held frank prisoner in their gaze, the link between the two never breaking. As the boy strode past frank, it seemed like the world was blank and they could only see each other.

Too soon, the boy was done, leaving frank in that daze. The students around him began to bustle. He was only brought back into reality when he was knocked to the tiled floor with a shoulder painfully colliding with his. His eyes traced up the body that was hovering over him. There stood one of the people who were highest on the food chain with the humans. The school jock. His sneer prepared frank for what he had been receiving all of his life.

His small body was wedged into a too small to fit him locker. His arms stuffed in, wedged between his ribcage and the cold hard metal. The locker was so small he found it increasingly difficult to breath. His heart began to pound painfully in his chest as he tried not to focus on the size of the locker around him. Frank had always been claustrophobic. So much so he had been known to fall into panic attacks if the time arose. That time was now. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to even out his breathing, finding this menial task exceedingly difficult under the current circumstance. He tried to gaze through the tiny slates in the cool metal door, to take his mind off of the situation. To him it felt like the walls were closing in even more than they were crushing him into himself. A groan of frustration left his mouth as he noted that everyone had gone to class and that no one was traversing through this hall during this period of time. He was doomed.

Frank had been waiting in the confining locker for half and hour now. He had resorted to banging his head against the door in a feeble attempt to get out and quell his boredom. Neither was succeeding. The tear trails were tried on his checks making his skin feel tight. His mind had given up and malfunctioned a long time ago as a result of his fear.

His head snapped up painfully colliding with the locker, causing frank to shrink back into himself. This all a result of him hearing the sound of footsteps resonating down the hall heading towards where he was trapped. He saw a boy with sandy brown hair and glasses appear around the corner. Hope flutter into his chest. Was he going to be saved? God he hoped so.

" Help, help me please!" He called, seeing the boy halt, his breath hitched waiting for a further reaction. He felt like bursting out into a victory dance as he noticed the boy begin to head in his direction. But that feeling was quelled soon after it started by two things. One the locker was way to small to randomly burst into spontaneous victory dancing. And two, the boy approaching him right now was a fertile vampire. He would kill frank.

As the boy's hand rose to open the locker, frank felt his insides freeze and his heart rate accelerate. He had to think of a way of getting rid of the kid now that he had called him over. But because of his panic, his mind went blank and only one thing came to mind.

" No, wait" he shouted. The boy halted hand raised.

"I'm actually all good in hear. It is actually quite cosy in here. Quite snug." Frank said, hoping that the boy before him would buy the lies that he knew even he wouldn't believe if the roles were reversed. All of these quick little lies that were impossible to believe were a result of the sheer panic racing through Frankie's blood stream. He knew that as soon as this vampire discovered that he was a human he would be the boy's lunch.

" You what?" the boy asked, confused and disbelievingly.

" I'm comfortable?" frank repeated with a questioning tone behind it. He prayed that boy would buy this lie he was trying to sell.

Unfortunately for frank, he didn't. The boy scoffed and tugged open the locker to release frank. Frank leapt out of the locker and looked at the boy terrified. His pulse rang in his ears as his mind raced trying to figure out what to do now that he was out. His limbs screamed at him to not move after being cramped in the same position for half and hour now. He looked into the boy's eyes and didn't find anything that he had expected to. He didn't find, hunger, malice or hatred, no he found something else. He found confusion and concern. Almost like the boy was worried for his wellbeing. Then again, if frank had found a boy in a locker who was claiming to be comfortable, he would be concerned for his well being also.

" Are you ok?" the uncertainty in the boys tone assured frank that boy thought he had lost it. Then again he didn't blame him but he wasn't going to hang around and find out if that is what the boy really thought.

" I-I'm, fine thankyou, I got to go" frank said and bolted down the hall, his legs screaming in refusal at the sudden movements. But he ignored it he had to get away from the boy so he wouldn't get attacked. For surely, if there was a fertile that gorgeous walking around, he would have a Dom taking care of him. And frank defiantly didn't want to meet that Dom.

Frank's heart pounded in his chest as his feet thudded hurriedly over the floor tiles. His eyes darted behind him to assure himself that the boy was not following him. Hunting him. He felt his stomach muscles relax at the sight of the empty hallway behind him. Letting out the breath he had never realized he was holding, he slowed his pass to a walk and headed for his classroom. He was most defiantly late. He looked up to the large clock on the wall ahead of him. The bell was about to ring.

Frank sighed miserably. He lent against a wall and slid down it. With only ten minutes left of this period what was the point in going? He closed his eyes trying to restrain all of the emotions building up in this slim form. First day at school and this happens. This was a brilliant welcome now wasn't it? Then again what did he expect? Them to role out the red carpet and have a huge ceremony to welcome him… not really.

He heard footsteps stop before him and his gaze locked onto the black chucks before him before trailing up the slim legs draped in black skinny jeans. His eyes continued to make their ascent until they locked with those familiar hazel eyes. His eyes widened as his heart halted in his chest.

There was the Dom.

The one that would end him.


	3. Let The Walls Come Down

Those eyes penetrated right into frank's very being. They bore down deep and froze him where he sat. He was unable to tear his gaze away from this Dom towering over him. No matter the feat coursing through his veins. There was something else underlying the fear. He felt drawn to him. Like there was an inexplicable connection between their very beings. As the Dom hovering over him's eyes began to fade into a vicious black, and the rage began to flood the hall around frank, frank couldn't feel the fear like he was supposed to. Instead, he felt extremely turned on. The feeling built up deep within him. He couldn't move to run, nor did he find he wanted to. This made no sense to frank. Why had the Dom not torn into him yet, the rage was there. The only times a Dom felt rage from their inner beast was either when one they were about to kill someone who severely pissed them of or… they were turned on, by a fertile. Frank knew it couldn't be the latter because vampires hated humans like him. He just couldn't bring himself to understand why he wasn't dead yet.

He sat still in more wonderment still as a pale hand was extended down towards him, as though to aid him in reclaiming his standing position. As Frank very confusedly claimed the Dom's hand, he felt that cold spark shoot up his arm captivating his senses. He looked at the Dom; he remained deep within the trance holding him prisoner in the Dom's eyes, until the bell rang. The harsh sound pulled Frank from whatever fantasyland had been caging his mind. The fear prickled in Frank's stomach and he turned tail and fled down the hall towards his next class. He felt the eyes of the Dom, tracing after him, tracking every footfall that Frank made.

Turning into the classroom he walked hurriedly down to the desk right at the back to be out of view of the classes curious gaze. His second… or should I say first class of the day was chemistry. He looked down at the poor helpless little frog pinned down lifelessly to his table. His mind wandered and began to wonder if this is what the vampires did to the humans that they thought did wrong. Shivers ran down his spine as he heard footsteps echo into the classroom. The class had gone deathly silent at the new arrival in the room. Frank's head slowly rose fearing whom his eyes may meet, and there he was, that Dom from before. He was looking directly at Frank, his hazel never leaving Frank's. That pale hand rose and pointed at Frank then curled enticing him over. He heard the other humans around him murmuring. Many were commenting on how 'the new kid is so dead'. Frank could careless as he rose to his feet and began to his slow walk towards the Dom before him. His heart thudding in his chest as though it was going burst through his ribcage. The cold hands gripped his arm gently and tugged him out of the room after the taller form. Frank followed the taller boy quietly, confusion lacing his thoughts. Was the taller boy going to kill him now? What did he want with Frank? What had Frank done wrong?

As soon as they reached a very bare hallway the Dom spun on frank, pinning him to the locker behind him, Frank felt his heart leap into his throat as he looked back up into those black eyes. His eyes widened more as he felt the tingle of those frighteningly cold lips laying on his. His heart paused in his chest in utter shock. Was this Dom kissing him, Frank Anthony Iero, A regular little human? His mind swam; none of this was making any sense.

When the Dom didn't feel Frank responding he pulled back to look at the boy. It had never occurred to him that Frank wasn't what he thought he was. He knew what Frank was, but judging by the boys face before him, the boy was not very clear on the subject. He cupped the boys' cheeks and looked him directly in the eye. He ran his finger over the boys' cheek and watched him closely.

" You alright Sugar?" The Dom purred, looking worriedly in the littler boys' eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense," the boy muttered lowly, sending the taller boy in confusion.

"What doesn't make any sense Darling?"

"Why would a Dom kiss a human?" the taller boy paused and looked at the smaller one incredulously,

"What?"

"I'm a human" the smaller boy said just as confused as the taller.

"No, darling, your not" the taller one said analysing the smaller boys' reaction. The smaller boy looked up at the taller one as though he had grown an extra head.

"Yes I am I always have been" he said to the taller one as though he had lost all rational thought.

" Now listen to me closely sugar," the taller boy said looking directly into the smaller ones eyes. Gripping his face gently he looked dead into his eyes, his eyes held all seriousness.

" You're a Fertile, there is no way in hell you are a human," the taller one said slowly making sure the smaller one digested everything that he said.

Frank felt as though his entire world has just been, lifted up spun around and lit on fire. Everything was chaos. Nothing made sense anymore. A fertile? That wasn't possible! Was it? How could he have gone his whole life without knowing about this? It wasn't possible! His parents were human; there was just no logical way that he could be a fertile!

He felt he world around him begin to spin and shake. He began to hyperventilate, nothing made sense, nothing was right anymore. He felt his body give out underneath him, the world slowing fading to black as his mind shut down from the panic and confusion coursing rapidly through his veins. His mind was no longer able to handle the stress it had been enshrouded in.

He fell, but he didn't his the hard tiled floor like he expected. He fell in a pair of strong and comforting arms. He looked up just in time to see those worried hazel eyes before everything went dark.

And Frank's consciousness was long gone.


	4. Make Them Say Your Name

Frank's eyes flickered open after lying in silence for a while. He found he was lying atop a bed. It was four-poster, with detailed carvings encrypting themselves up the oak posts. The red silk lay delicately over his small form. He slowly sat up and glanced around the room. There was a back desk in the corner with a tall dark book shelve positioned directly next to that. The floor length curtains were a deep blood red in colour. The carpet a Smokey grey, there appeared to be no other form of life in he room apart from that I Frank. Confusion entranced him as he began to think back to how he had gotten here.

Those eyes, that voice. They were telling him something. Then Frank felt the familiar panic rise deep within his chest. A fertile? No he couldn't be. He ran over to the mirror hidden in the adjoining bathroom. Starring deep into his reflection, he began nitpicking his appearance. His skin, it was like snow, his eyes were a wickedly strong shade of hazel. He took that last test, opening his mouth he focused hard and slowly he saw his canines begin to elongate. He let out a cry of fear and stumbled back landing on his back on the cold bathroom tiles. Footsteps hurried to where he lay and he felt familiar cool hands hold his cheeks. His eyes met those strong hazel ones and he felt himself begin to loose himself within their depths. His breathing began to move in time with the boy before him's.

" Shhh Sugar your ok now" the taller boy cooed pulling Frank closer to him, running his long fingers delicately through Frank's locks. As the heart in Frank's chest began to swell with comfort and affection.

"W-who are you" Frank timidly voiced the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

" I am Gerard Arthur Way," he said studying Frank's reaction to that.

Frank's eyes widened as his heart picked up it's pace. This was THE Gerard Arthur Way, the one known to so many as just Satan's Jester. He was the most feared Vampire Dom in existence. But as Frank thought more over it. He realised, this Dom didn't frighten him, in fact he calmed in. Frank began to relax back into Gerard's chest.

" What's your name little one?" Gerard purred soothingly to the tiny fertile resting in his lap. He had felt that blind panic in the hall before the smaller boy passed out; it had taken everything of his being to remain calm during the little episode. He felt anger in his soul at the mere thought of what had happened to the smaller boy in his past. Being raised as a human, the mere thought sickened Gerard beyond belief.

" Frank Anthony Iero" he breathed out, still hypnotized by Gerard's presence. He felt Gerard stiffen above him, before turning and looking him directly in the eyes.

" Iero? Is that what you said?"

" Yeah why?" confusion capturing Frank again at the cryptic nature of the entire situation.

He was even more startled as Gerard shot to his feet puling Frank with him. Pulling Frank behind him down the hall he came to stop in front of giant oak doors, before knocking on the hard wood.

"Come in" the voice on the other side boomed out frightening little Frankie.

Gerard pushed the door aside and looked at the man behind the desk. Hi and Gerard shared a startling resemblance, same black hair, and those hazel eyes were identical, but they were he only things Frank could find in this little period of time.

" Father, what was the middle name of Shadows and vengeance's child?"

" Iero why?" Gerard looked his father in the eyes urgently before pushing Frank in front of him and holding him there comfortingly.

"This is Frank Anthony Iero" Gerard said strongly looking his father directly in the eyes, only to see his father's eyes widen shocked before he reached for the phone.

" Gerard take him back to your room and keep him there. Stay with him" he said as he ushered he boys out of the room whilst dialling a phone number. He closed the door behind them, and Frank barely had any time to register what had happened before Gerard had whisked him back the safety of his room.

Frank barely had time to get comfortable in the room, before he bolted to his feet in fear when he heard a door being slammed open. He stood stock still as he heard hurried footsteps and voices.

" Where is he" came a panicked voice.

" Sh Zacky calm down or you'll scare him, when I get my hands on those humans they will wish they were dead" hissed a much more masculine voice than the first, which Frank assumed was Zacky.

" He is with Gerard bu… Wait" Frank had just heard Mr. Way's voice before the door before him flew open. His eyes met with familiar green ones. He didn't know where he had seen them before, but it tugged at something deep within his heart. He knew this person; he wanted to hold this person. He didn't what it was but the emotions were strong, it took all he had not to lunge at this strange person and hug him right here and now.

Frank saw a bigger man, a huge man in fact walk in behind the man standing before him. Frank's eyes met his and he saw them widen in shock. Before Frank had time to figure out the situation, the smaller man was holding him tightly to his chest. Confusion once again washed over Frank. Why could no one outright just tell him what was going on? He felt anger and frustration bubble up within him. He pulled away from the fertile before him and let everything go.

" Someone tell me what is going on!" he shouted tears of frustration dancing in his eyes as he looked between the two people before him. He saw a look of confusion then sadness swim over the smaller man's eyes. He took a step forward his hand outstretched towards Frank. Frank in turn taking a step back, not going anywhere near anyone until he was told what was going on.

" Frank, Frankie" the fertile before him stumbled over himself before he gripped the hand of the Dom behind him and took a confident step towards Frank.

"We're your parents."


	5. Just Like My Favourite Scene

Frank's mind whirled as those words continued to echo through his mind.

"_We're your parents."_

He stumbled back slightly, eyes wide and heart panicking I his chest. This didn't make any sense. He had parents. they were humans. They were Mitchell and charlotte Wilkinson. None of this was making sense to him. How could one day change his life forever? His mind swam as he sank to the ground, everything racing around his head at a million miles an hour, just as those shadows began to descend on his mind, those hands were caressing his cheeks, and those hazel eyes met his again. He felt all panic leave him as those eyes washed him over with relaxation and safety. Those strong arms pulled him up, back to his feet. His looked back at the two people standing before him. He looked back into the fertile's eyes.

_Green eyes looked over him making sure he was fine an uninjured, little Frank had fallen over at the park. He grinned at the Fertile before him. He giggled and got back to his feet and smiled at him. _

" _I'm ok mama"._

Mama. His eyes widened and he looked at the fertile before. Tears rushed to surface in his eyes. He took a hesitant step forward. He saw the same tears form at the base of the fertile before him's eyes. He looked at the man, the strong Dom to the left of the Fertile.

" _Now Frankie, remember we don't beat up the other kids, that is for the Doms not a little fertile" the large Dom scolded little Frankie, but deep within his eyes he could see pride in his son. _

" _All right Dad"._

Dad. His eyes wandered over the man, as finally those tears fell.

" Mama? Dad?" he questioned hesitantly. He was engulfed in his parent's arms before he could blink. He clung to them letting those tears fall freely. This felt right, he was meant to be here. He was finally with his mother and father. When he had been with Mitchell and charlotte, something had always felt wrong to him. He didn't feel right. He never felt like he belonged. But now he did, and he now knew why. He looked up at his parents and smiled, he was home.

He pulled back with a frown on his face. Something was wrong, if these were his parents, why weren't they the ones taking care of him for his life? He looked at them slightly hurt.

"Why?" he questioned, just that one simple word seemed to break his parents. The tears poured out of the fertile's eyes before he sank to his knees.

"Frank, Frankie I am so sorry" he sobbed. The Dom gripped his shoulders gently and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair to sooth him.

"You were stolen from us Frank," the Dom whispered. Frank could see his eyes glistening and knew he was being strong in company, Doms never cried. Not in public at least.

Frank felt everything dawn on him. He now understood why he couldn't remember a day before his fifth birthday. Because he hadn't been born in that house, he had been born here to his parents. He was stolen on his fifth birthday and taken to that house. He remembered now. But only small bits and pieces.

_He sat in the backyard, playing with the puppy had had received for his birthday. He giggled as it ripped apart a human doll. The puppy paused and growled at the bush; Frank's little innocent eyes scanned up the bush and met harsh brown ones. He let out a Scream for his dad as the man grabbed him._

_SMACK._

_The small fertile sat in shock as his cheek stung. Tears fell down his face silently. He looked up at the man above him who just sneered. The man's eyes widened and he grabbed frank and ran as Frank heard his dad calling for him. He wanted to scream for his dad but a cloth was forced over his mouth and everything went black. _

He looked to his parents. He looked down he couldn't help but feel that their misery was his entire fault. A fresh flow of tears washed his face, trickling down and landing silently on the carpet below him.

" I-I'm sorry," he whimpered out as he brought his hands up to wipe futilely at the tears falling down his face. He sat back on the carpet feeling all strength leave his body at the emotions washing over him.

He looked up as a pale hand was held out in front of him. He looked up at the arm into his mother's eyes. Those eyes so kind and warm, they felt like home. He gripped his hand and lowed her to pull him to his feet and back into his arms. He sank into them, finding a comfort he hadn't felt since before that day. He never wanted to let go. He loved the feel of his mother holding him; he had been deprived of it so long.

He felt large arms wrap around him and his mother, he looked up into the gaze of his father and smiled. He felt so safe, more so than he had in a long time. He knew this was right that he was home. Finally. He nuzzled his face into his mothers chest relaxing against his parents. He felt eyes on him; he glanced around before his eyes fell captive to those hazel eyes again.

They shone with happiness at the sight of Frank finally reunited with his family. But there was something else hidden behind them. Something hot and longing. But Frank couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned back and snuggled back into his mother figuring that he could dwell on it later. Right now he wanted to linger in this feeling a little loner. To be greedy a little longer and keep his parents to himself. He finally had what he had longed for his whole life.

Someone to love and protect him from the cruel world, to save him from the chaos he called his life. And the words spoken next were exactly what he had longed to hear.

"Lets go home Frankie"


	6. Give Me A Reason To Believe

Frank had been at the colossal house that he now called home for a week. He had really ever left it because Zacky had always been paranoid that he would disappear again. He could understand what his mum felt but he wanted to at least go to school, so that he was completely isolated. He had begged and pleaded and finally his father had convinced his mother to let him go. Today was his first day back at the school since everything had happened. He couldn't help but wonder as he approached the steps of the tall building no longer terrified by it, what everyone thought of him now? He also wondered what is false human parents were wondering when he didn't arrive home that day. They were probably off celebrating think he was dead.

As he reached to open the door, a large pale hand pushed it open for him; he smiled sheepishly at the Dom in thanks before scuttling inside the building. All of the humans stared at him before the Dom snarled at them causing each and everyone to turn away. He glanced around the now very open hall, to see all of the students pressed up against their lockers to allow him and the Dom through. He smiled again at the Dom as he reached his locker. Once the Dom was out of sight he sighed in relief. It would take awhile for little Frankie to get used to so much attention, and most of it being good.

He almost jumped out of his skin in fright when he closed his locker and saw that fertile from the other day standing there. The one who had saved him from the locker. Looking at him now Frank couldn't understand why he had been scared of the boy. He had short floppy sandy brown hair, and gentle hazel eyes, the glasses sat atop his nose making him look adorable. He was much taller than frank, and lean.

" Hi I'm Mikey, I don't think we started off on the right foot," he said holding out his hand towards Frank. Frank couldn't help but return the smile the boy was giving him, extending his hand he clasped Mikey's.

" Frank"

" I know" Mikey said nonchalantly as he handed his books off to a Dom who was standing beside him. He had short blonde hair and harsh blue eyes, but Frank found that he was no longer frightened by Doms. instead he enjoyed looking at them now.

" Oh this is bob" Mikey introduced. The blonde boy gave a grunt in acknowledgement to Frank. Frank just grinned in return to the large boy. He couldn't help but let his eyes dart around looking for the boy from the other day, the one that had brought him home. Gerard.

There he was. Walking down the hall, the humans parting for him, his black hair danced around his face gentle caressing his cheeks, those hazel eyes met Frank's and spun him into a different dimension. He couldn't escape their gaze. As Gerard drew closer, the steady beat of Frank's heart began to pick up in anticipation of his arrival.

He heard a giggle and turned to look at Mikey, who was hiding a grin behind his hand. He coyly poked Frank and smirked knowingly at him.

" Someone has a crush on my older brother," he cooed, giggling at frank.

" I do not have a crush on your… wait your Gerard's younger brother?" he questioned confused, he hadn't known that Gerard had a little brother.

"Oh yeah didn't you know" he said.

" Evidently not" frank mumbled to himself.

" Hello Frank good to see you again" Frank's breath caught in his throat as he heard that voice, it frolicked around his eardrums, and hypnotized him.

" I think you broke him," Mikey noted, looking at the stunned Frank.

Frank shot a glare at Mikey and turned to Gerard, a smile on his face, he was about to talk when his eyes met Gerard's hazel ones. He felt himself being thrown back into that trance, as their eye contact continued, to what seemed like hours to frank. They continued to stare at each other; the smirk on Gerard and Mikey's faces growing larger and larger by the second.

" G-good morning Gerard" Frank said, stumbling over his words. He blushed brightly and looked down hiding behind his long Fringe, embarrassed of how he acted around the Dom.

He watched as Gerard continued to smirk, his pale hand came up and brushed against Frank's cheek, Frank's eyes slid closed and he relaxed, as tingle sparkled over his cheek from the ghosted touch. His mind wandered back to the other day, to the feel of Gerard's lips on his and his blush grew. Coating his cheeks.

" You know your cute when you blush" Gerard breathed into his ear. Frank hadn't even noticed the Dom move so close, as Gerard's breath brushed along the nap of his neck; Frank's heart began to thud painfully hard. His gut clenched in expectation, waiting for the Dom to do something to him.

The bell's harsh screech, burst into Frank's train of thought and his eyes shot open. He looked deep into Gerard's before he took a few steps back distancing himself from the Dom.

" Uh, I have to get to class" Frank murmured ready to run, he wanted to leave the awkward situation, as he had no idea of what he would do next.

" No you don't" mikey giggled, " you don't have to do anything you don't want to now that you are aware of your status. Did you know that being Shadow's son means you in one of the highest clans there is?"

Frank halted and stared at mikey as though he had lost it. He can't be in one of the strongest clans; if he was he must surely be a disappointment to them. I mean, he wasn't much, he was just frank. Short little odd-looking Frankie. He wasn't special, he could never be special. He was just him. He was.

A nobody.


	7. The Walls Are Closing In On Me

Frank barely managed to restrain his smirk from appearing on his face from the news. He didn't have to do anything he wanted to anymore. After his miny mental break down in the hall, Frank had thought about what Mikey had told him. He was now part of one of the most powerful clans there was. He could do anything he liked.

Frank's first act of defiance for the day had begun. He got up in the middle of class and waltzed over to Mikey. He was curious to the teacher's reaction, only to see him raise his head to complain, only to see who was the one walking around, and looking straight back down. Frank smirked to himself and stopped in front of Mikey. The other boy raised his head to met Frank's eyes. He saw that familiar look of defiance on Frank's face and grinned. Grabbing his leather messenger bag, he followed Frank out of the class.

The hall was deserted, no one in sight. Being that it was halfway through period one, this made a lot of sense. Mikey clasped Frank's hand in his and dragged him toward the exit. They kicked open the door and relished in the fresh air circulating around them. Frank grinned with Mikey and they took off running out of the school.

As their feet hit the cool pavement, they began to walk in the direction of the park. They were too busy laughing among themselves; they hadn't noticed the vicious brown eyes following their every move.

Frank felt he hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, he knew this feeling, he felt like he was being watched. He turned to look for the source. But he couldn't see anyone, or anything that appeared out of the ordinary.

"You ok?" Mikey questioned, and Frank felt him clasp his hand in worry. Frank just turned to Mikey and smiled gently at him.

" Everything is fine Mikey, I just thought I heard something." Frank said, trying to brush the events aside.

He continued to walk with Mikey, the taller boy's hand still clasped in his, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling, he was being watched. He felt the chill run down his spine, as they continued on their way to the park.

They soon came upon the little patch of green in a city of grey. Frank smiled and ran over to the swings. He claimed his and began to swing back and forth, feeling every worry he had ever had slowly being torn away with the force of the wind whipping around him. This was where he truly felt relaxed. He had used to come here when he was still living with those humans, and having to go through the beatings each and everyday. This place was his sanctuary.

He let his feet brush along the ground to slow him. He looked up smiling searching for Mikey. His smile instantly fell, when he couldn't find the taller boy. He was no where to be seen. Frank bit his bottom lip and stood up and looked around, trying not to let panic flood him, he continued to look for Mike.

As he was roaming around in his search for the younger way, he saw Mike's scarf that he had been wearing, on one of the branches of one of the trees of the forest here. He took a hesitant step forward and saw someone sitting on the fallen pine nettles in the centre of the little wood. He approached the figure and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Mike?" he questioned, his gut screamed run, and he didn't know why he didn't listen.

" Not quite" said a dark voice, it was hollow and jagged, like it had smoked way too many cigarettes for it's own good.

Frank turned to run when the hand of the man before him clasped overtop of his. The grip was tight and it pained frank, it felt as though the man were gripping his hand so tight his bones were grinding against one another. Frank went to scream, but the mans callused hand gripped over his mouth, smothering any sound.

" Do you really want Mike to get hurt hmm?" the man questioned, it was only then that Frank noticed another man, he was leading a battered and bruised Mike into the clearing. His lip was split and bleeding lightly, a thin purple framed his eye showing the beginning signs of a black eye. Frank felt he hand on his shoulder tighten it's grip. He flinched and looked up into the very ugly, very human eyes of his attacker. The man smirked at him.

" Now Frankie was it? This is what is going to happen. You are going to come with us, without a fight that is, and we will find it in a kind little hearts to let Mikey here go."

" No Frank don't lis…AAAHHH" Mikey gave a howl of pain, as the burly man holding him, slugged a fist into his gut. Frank heard a sickening crunch come from Mikey's side at the collision. He could only assume that his rib had been broken.

" No stop. I'll come with you just let him go" he pleaded with his captor. He saw the man grin sinisterly out of the corner of his eye. The man's teeth yellow jagged and cracked.

" Wise choice little Frankie" he said. He nodded to the other man before him. He watched as the man holding Mikey released him. Mikey stumbled away from the man and looked over to Frank. He looked as though he were going to attempt to run and help Frank. Frank just shook his head; he didn't want Mikey to take any unnecessary risks. If Mikey left now, he would be able to get to Gerard in time, and then he could bring Gerard and all of Frank's clan to save Frank.

Frank grinned as he saw Mikey turn to leave. But that grin turned into a look of horror, as a loud terrifying bang resounded in the woods around him, echoing painfully.

He watched in terror, as the boy who had been quickly becoming his best friend, fell limply to the ground, falling into a pool of his blood that had already been forming on the cool crisp autumn leaves. The blood flowing thickly from his chest wound, the boy remained motionless, lifeless.

He couldn't loose some else. He just couldn't.

"MIKEY!"


	8. Memories I Wish I Didnt Have

Frank stood staring at the bloody body on the floor. He felt his knees cave in under him. He never hit the ground because of the painful grip the man had on his shoulder. Tears cascading down his cheeks. He looked to the frail body hoping, praying for him to move. To give any sign of life at all. Frank's muscles lost all strength as sorrow seeped in. He couldn't put up a fight as he was dragged away from his best friends body.

He was dragged along behind his captors for what seemed like hours. His face was still blank as the tears continued to fall. He felt that open wound in his heart bleeding fatally. His body remained limp being dragged along the harsh forest ground behind the men. His once bright hazel eyes had dulled to a broken brown. He didn't take notice, as the door was wedged open, he didn't take notice as he was dragged painfully down stairs. He didn't even take notice when shackles were clasped around his thin wrists, chaining him to a cement wall. He felt his insides begin hollow out. He remained blank as his mind was spinning.

Everything played on repeat like a broken videotape. The same shaky memory, the bang, the look of shock on Mikey's face, before it fell blank, and he hit the forest floor with a painful thud. The blood seeping into the earth, then the whole ting would rewind itself. Tormenting Frank's already wounded mind.

Frank's body continued to lie against the cement wall behind him. There was a dull throbbing ache in Frank's back. He continued to ignore it. His gaze resting on the food placed down in front of him. His mind began to swim from exhaustion. He had no idea the length of time he had been held down here. His mind wasn't broken. Trapped in that permanent loop of his best friend loosing his life. And it was all Frank's fault. How could he live with himself after that? His eyes began to slide shut. He hadn't sleep in god knows how long. As his eyelids closed, the only thing he could see was Mikey's face, then his scream. That along was enough to jolt Frank out of his much-tormented sleep. Sending forth a new batch of tears to water his cheeks.

He had often thought over wether or not anyone would be coming for him. Then again if he was Gerard or any of the Ways or any of Mikey's friends for that matter, he wouldn't save himself. Frank could only imagine how much they hated him, for causing the death of their best friend, brother and son.

Frank's hair was greasy and knotted around him. He had lost a phenomenal amount of weight from lack of eating. His skin was a sick grey white. His lip was torn and dried blood coated his chin, this caused from his constant gnawing at his lip ring. His once vibrant hazel eyes had faded into a shade of brown that no one cared for. Red circled his eyes from the tears he had shed, a thick dark line directly under that, and the sign of the lack of sleep he was living on. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before his body just gave up. He doubted it would be long now. He was no barely strong enough to raise his head to look at people who entered his room. Not that he tended to move much on his own accord anyway.

Mikey's death had been all Frank's fault. He had got Mikey to skip school that day. He had wanted to go to the park. He was the one that ditched him to go on the swing. He was the one that was unable to protect his best friend like a true best friend should. Instead he was here alive and kicking, and Mikey had been wrongfully taken.

Every now and then Frank couldn't help but wonder how his parents were. He knew his mother must have had a heart attack when he heard Frank was gone again. But then that disappointment that would have shone in his fathers eyes at the learning of Mikey's death, and Frank's role in it.

Frank looked up to the corner and shrank back; there in the corner was his hallucination of Mikey. Though of course, Frankie was unaware of the false truth behind this hallucination, he just saw it as Mikey. And how this Mikey tormented him so.

" Why Frank?" the illusion Mikey whimpered to his friend. His blood covered hand reaching out to Frank causing the smaller boy to shrink back into himself.

" I-I never meant to Mikey, I didn't want you to get hurt," he pleaded with the boy before him. He saw the blank slots where Mikey's eyes were supposed to be. The blood began to pour into the room from every nook and cranny. Every crevice was now gushing the red fluid. Frank screamed as he tugged futilely at the chains binding him.

" You killed me Frank"

"No Mikey, I never meant to I swear"

" It doesn't matter if you meant to or not Frankie, but you still did" dead Mikey giggled at frank, tilting his head to the side, a sick grin on his face and those holes where his gentle hazel eyes should be, staring right at Frank.

"No, no, no, no, no" Frank chanted to himself.

" No matter how many times you repeat that Frankie, you are not going to convince yourself," Mikey giggled at Frank again, before beginning crawling over to him over the blood. It seeping through his clothes and washing over his body.

Frank began to desperately struggle against his bindings as that corpse he called a friend approached him. A wicked gleam in his vacant eye socket, as he continued to advance on Frank through the river of blood, He licked his lips as smirked. Frank continued to scream and struggle. The blood still raising around his little body. It began to engulf his legs, then his waist. And soon Mikey was on him. His mouth locked on Frank's neck. Tearing at the flesh, ripping and hacking, those tiny little fangs of fertiles that were never made for attack, slicing through his tender skin and muscle.

As Frank lent back to scream, the blood enveloped his head, diving down his throat and cutting off all air passages. Frank's scream was silenced by him drowning.

Drowning in his own regrets.


	9. Train My Mistakes To Fade

There he stood, the wind whipping through his hair. The black hair framed his face, barely disguising those furious black eyes. He stood above the blood patch that belonged to his brother. I had been about an hour after Mikey had been shot before he had arrived home. He told Gerard of how Frank was taken, of how he had pretended to be dead to get away. At the news of Frank's kidnapping, his rage had grown to phenomenal extents. He wouldn't let them get away with this.

No one hurt someone who belonged to the Way clan.

He marched forward; he bit his lip trying to calm himself to that he could remain focused on the task at hand. He had to find Frank before they did anything to him. Frank's parents both had different reactions to the situation. Shadows rage had almost torn apart their house, and Zacky ordered everyone around in the hunt for Frank. But when it had reached the time period of 7 months of Frank being missing, almost everyone gave him. But Gerard would never give up, and when he found the people who did this, he was going to get a little creative.

His foot crunched down onto something metal. He lent down and picked up the blood-coated pendant. It was Frank's, he could remember it vividly, Zacky had given it to hi as a welcome home present. He could almost smell the remnants of Frankie's fear on the little silver plated necklace. Gerard's black eyes glanced up the little pathway that travelled deeper into the forest.

Standing to his feet he began his walk along the trail. As he continued along the trail he had walked a million times before, he glanced around looking for anything that he might have missed the other times that he had been there. Anything would be better than nothing; he was following an invisible instinct at the moment. As he continued on for hours of walking, he felt he anger, frustration, worry and loss pump through his veins. With an aggravated cry he punched his hand through the nearest tree to him. He lent his forehead against it biting his bottom lip. He had never been able to tell Frank. He had never told Frank that he loved him; then again at the time he had not been aware of his feelings. Oh how much it hurt to realise how much you miss something once it is gone.

Gerard's head shot up as an agonised scream that he would recognise anywhere but he prayed to never hear, ripped through the forest around him. His muscles tensed and he shot off in the direction. His speed picking up, faster than he had even run in his life. The world whipping by him. He looked around frantically to find where the source of the sound was. Another scream erupted to Gerard's right, he ran and stood atop a hill. At the base was a run down looking warehouse, he could hear panic in the humans voices as they discussed hurriedly.

" we need to shut him up or the vampires will be down on us" one pleaded.

" I know but how do we do that and beside the vampires have abandoned him a long time ago"

Gerard growled and ran forward appearing behind the second man, he gripped his neck and lent down so his breath brushed along the back of the man's neck.

" oh I wouldn't be so sure about that" he hissed before digging his fangs in and ripping out a chunk of his neck. He spat out the vile flesh from his mouth and pounced on the rest of the humans like a rabid dog. Tearing them to shreds.

He stood in the aftermath, the wind still whipping around him, but now the snow on the ground was painted red, little trickles of the fluid danced down his cheek, and he smirked as he liked it off of his cheek admiring his handy work.

He spun around panicked as that screamed sounded again. he ran fast down the alls searching for the source of the sound he prayed he would never have to hear again after this day. He swung open the door and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

There Frank lay, writhing on the ground, blood coating his arms from where he had torn the flesh under the cold metallic handcuffs. His lip was flowing with blood from the amount of times that he had torn into it. He was thing and his skin looked sickly.

Gerard ran over to his side and gripped his cheeks gently and forced the young fertile to meet his eyes. He tried to restrain his emotion, holding the liquid prisoner at the base of his eyes.

" Come on Frankie, its ok, its me Gerard, come back to me Frankie," he cooed, stroking the matted hair and looking into those wild eyes. He wiped away the blood that he could from Frank's mouth. He continued to caress his cheeks and look into his eyes. He wanted his Frankie back. He would have his Frankie back.

"It's my fault, its all my fault" Frank chanted to himself.

" What is sugar?" Gerard questioned gently.

" I killed him" Gerard's eyes widened at this. He gripped Frankie to him. Stroking his hair and hid Frank's head in his shoulder so that he couldn't see the tears running down Gerard's face. Gerard griped his Frank tight to his body.

"No darling, you didn't. Mikey is still alive Sugar" he cooed softly. He felt the convulsing of Frank halt for a moment, as he paused to process this new information he was being told. He just continued to hold him, and comfort him; he would be here for Frank for as long as was needed. He felt Frank pull against him, so he allowed the fertile to sit up. He looked into Frank's eyes only to have him staring back. He knew what the fertile was doing; he was looking for any sign of a lie hidden deep within Gerard's eyes. He would find none. Mikey indeed was alive.

Frank collapsed back in Gerard chest, tears of relief falling down both his and Gerard's face, Frank the happiest he had been in awhile, knowing that his best friend was still out there, that he hadn't taken away one of the most important things to him. Gerard just grateful to have his Frank back, determined to protect him, he would never let anything every happen to Frank. He would always bet there as long as his fertile needed him.

He would be his knight in shining armour.


	10. I Kissed A Boy

Frank lay in his large four-poster bed; it had been a month since the whole ordeal. He couldn't bring himself to face anyone, or to even leave his room. At night his dreams plagued him. Tortured him with the memory of everything that happened to him while he was being held at the facility. The hands that continually toyed with him, they ran over him in his mind, in his sleep. His mother had come in and tried to coax him out of his room, but Frank had ignored him. His father had even come in and tried. Nothing worked; he didn't want to face the world after what happened. He hadn't even seen Mikey since everything happened. He felt bad, he knew he should have been the first person that Frank saw, but he couldn't bring himself to face Mikey, he still blamed himself for everything that had happened to the other fertile. He just continued to lay there, a fragment of everything he used to be. A hollow shell just lying atop the bed sheets.

He heard the door behind him creak open. He closed his eyes waiting for his mother to come and talk to him, trying to lure him back out of the sanctuary of his room. However the hand that brushed along his cheek, was not his mother's not even his father's. His eyes drifted open, his eyes locked with those familiar hazel eyes. The ones that had saved him that day, he hadn't seen them since that day. He relished in the touch on his cheek, it brought him whatever small comfort he allowed himself to feel. He looked back into those eyes, he saw sadness lurking behind their hues, lying there watching him miserably. He cringed and closed his eyes to hide from those emotions. He couldn't face what he had caused the beautiful creature before him.

Frank's eyes shot open when he felt that touch, the lips ghosted over his. Sending chills circuiting down his spine, heating up his insides. The feeling of safety and comfort that one small action brought Frank, was phenomenal. He relaxed his eyes drooping closed once again, as he moved his lips in time with the beautiful being above him's. He felt the hand dance up his sides, and he brought his up to lay around the taller man's neck. The kiss deepened as all the emotions that had ever been pent up in both of the boys, was released in a tidal wave of passion, rippling from to the other. The ultimate connection between the two, their souls forming together, tying to one another, and as both of the boys pulled away from one another, they knew that there was no one else for them but each other.

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. He smiled for the first time in a month. He felt the taller boy's arms wrap around him hoisting him up. He wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist holding onto him as he carried Frank out of his room and down the stairs, to the lounge where his parents had been waiting for news of how the visit had gone. He looked into his parent's eyes before smiling at them apologetically.

" I'm sorry for all of the trouble caused you guys this last month" he said softly, he bowed down in shame. He had little time to respond as his father picked him up out of the smaller Dom's arms and held him tightly and his mother hugged both of them.

" Your no trouble Frankie" cooed his mother, Frank glanced between the two, and it probably had something with the person he was raised by. But he still found it odd to have people worry about him, and care so much about him. He looked back at Gerard over his shoulder, he saw the Dom grin at him happily. He couldn't help the Grin that bloomed on his face at the sight of Gerard. They had been discrete about their little show of affection, but Frank's mother had caught them.

The Grin that spread on Zacky's face was wide and cheeky. He grinned at Gerard and pulled back from his husband and son. He looked between the Dom and Fertile, he knew that Shadows was fine with Frank being with Gerard, but he wanted to tease the boys just a little.

" Darling, I think that we need to talk to little Frankie and Gerard here, about the relationship I can see blooming" Zacky looked at his husband, and he saw that same mischievous glint in his eyes. Though as Shadows turned around to face Gerard, and look sinister. Zacky could see right through him, he could see a child about to have fun toying around his favourite plaything.

"Alright, boys take a seat" shadows said as darkness spread around the room, from his pretend rage. He placed Frank down on the couch next to the now, slightly terrified Dom.

" Now Gerard, if you don't take care of my Frankie with your life, or you hurt him in anyway, shape or form, it will cost you your life, and trust me you don't want me hungry for your death, it won't be pleasant." Shadows smirked to himself as he saw the smaller Dom squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He knew this was only the beginning it was not Zacky's turn. He watched, as Zacky turned to the boy's an evil glint in his eye.

" Now Gerard, when you and Frank get… intimate, you must swear to take care of my boy. Pleasure him like no other, make sure he gets his finish, and treat him like royalty"

"MUM" Frank exclaimed is face burning red from the discussion with his parents.

" Now Frankie don't cut me off this important. And most importantly of all, if you get him pregnant, you are marrying him I don't care what you or your parents say, you will take care of Frank, because he is the most precious thing, got it? And if you don't, I will sick shadows on you" Zacky finished grinning down at the boys innocently.

Frank mentally face palmed at his parents lecture. He glanced over at Gerard and saw something that surprised him. Pure and raw determination. He watched startled as Gerard got to his feet before his parents.

"Mr and Mrs Sanders, I want to make a vow, and oath to you're here and now. I will defend Frank with my life, I will be gentle and kind to him through any aspect of his life, and his life with be guarded with my own, I will do anything for Frank's best interest. I assure you here and now, I love your son and will do what is best for Frank" Gerard's eyes burned with the truth in his words. Frank's heart swelled as he stared in awe at the Dom before him. He felt a light blush flutter to his cheeks, he felt the heat in his gut and he grinned so much he swore his face would split in two.

This Dom before, the most feared, most beautiful man Frank had ever met, now claimed before him and his family, with all earnest, that he loved Frank. And frank was pretty sure.

He loved Gerard too.


End file.
